videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Broly
Dark Broly is an alternate version of Broly who appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Dark Broly appears exclusively in his Super Saiyan 4 form, powered up by the Dark Dragon Ball in his chest. Games *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga Dark Broly merges with the seven-star Dark Dragon Ball, which transforms him into his Dark state. While sleeping in Hell, he is captured by Xeno Paragus, who sends him to be brainwashed by TowaDragon Ball Heroes - Dark Broly Saga Mission 7. Towa places a mask on him to control him, but the mind control proves ineffective and Broly punches out Towa, attacking the arrived Time Patrol.Dragon Ball Heroes - Dark Broly Saga Mission 9 His obsession with Kakarot intact, he leaves to search for him, finding Xeno Goku at the entrance to Mechikabura's Tower in the Demon Realm. The Time Patrol arrive and join the fight, eventually managing to overwhelm him - though Mira, having absorbed the defeated Towa, arrives and steals the Dark Dragon Ball from his chest before the Time Patrol are able to.Dragon Ball Heroes - Dark Broly Saga Mission 11 Dark King Mechikabura Saga Dark Broly remains in the Demon Realm, and at some point he enters Mechikabura's Tower and is defeated by the Dark Empire. His unconscious body is stumbled upon by the Time Patrol and Demigra, who gives him some demon energy to revive him. The energy causes Broly to go on a rampage, attacking the Time Patrol before running off to attack the Demon Gods in the tower.Dragon Ball Heroes - メチカブラのカオス城編 Mission 4 Having survived the destruction of the Demon Realm by remaining inside the tower, he eventually reaches the summit where he finds Xeno Bardock and Xeno King Vegeta fighting Salsa and Shroom, and joins in the battle.Dragon Ball Heroes - 暗黒決戦編 Mission 6 While Salsa and Shroom are killed by the other two Saiyans, Broly fatally wounds King Vegeta, who considers it karma. He initially overwhelms Bardock, but is eventually beaten after Bardock stumbles upon Xeno Trunks's discarded Key Sword, with which he defeats Broly.Dragon Ball Heroes - 暗黒決戦編 Mission 7 Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks *Dark Blast Stinger *Dark Blaster Meteor Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Dark Blast Stinger Abilities *Dark Broly's Ultra Super Power *Demon Ruler of the Dark *Masked Demon *Terror of the Mask *Ultra Super Ability Cards *SH7-SEC2 *SH8-65 *SUPSJ-03 Levels Story Mode *Avoid the All-Out Attack! *A Fierce New Foe! *The Final Battle with the Demon Gods *The Power of the Dark Dragon Balls Arcade Mode *Dark Broly Saga Mission 9 *Dark Broly Saga Mission 11 Gallery Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH7 - Dark Broly.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - Trailer - SH7 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - SH7-SEC2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card SH7-SEC2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - SH8-65.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card SH8-65 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - SUPSJ-03.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card SUPSJ-03 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dark Broly - 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dark Broly - 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dark Broly - Unused.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Unused Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dark Broly 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dark Broly 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dark Broly 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dark Broly 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dark Broly 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dark Broly 3 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Arcade Bosses Category:Switch Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Mask Wearers Category:Saiyans Category:Pages with Quotes